NEEDED
by Pineapple on Fire
Summary: Summary: *SPOLIERS* If you haven't played Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World yet. You have been warned. Lloyd reveals his true intentions, Kratos has returned and now the twin swordsman may not be able to hold back his feelings. (I know I suck at summaries) - -


**NEEDED**

**Authors Note: I'm new to this so please no flames or hard-core judging. This is my first ToS: DotNW story, enjoy! **

**Summary: *SPOLIERS* If you haven't played Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World yet. You have been warned. Lloyd reveals his true intentions, Kratos has returned and now the twin swordsman may not be able to hold back his feelings. (I know I suck at summaries) -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. NAMCO does and anyone else involved. **

**Rating: M just to be safe. It's not bad I'm just being careful.**

**/**

I finally told them. I told them why I was collecting the cores, and why I was against them. It felt good to tell them the truth. They began to trust me again; well actually, I don't think they ever stopped trusting me. At the most, they were worried and I'm guessing kind of mad. In truth, I was the one who lost trust, but mostly in me. I really couldn't trust myself and people hated me so I started distrusting them too. In reality, I so badly wanted to tell them. I missed them so much it hurt and every time I saw them it broke my heart. I wanted to cook food with Regal, hang out with Presea, and play games with Genis. I wanted to talk to Raine and make her angry (in a good way). I wanted Zelos to make some weird comment and then try to give me advice. I wanted to be able to have a good old talk with Sheena. I wanted to grab Colette and just kiss her. I was so in love with her, it hurt to not see her smile and hear her voice. But the person I had wanted to see the most was Kratos. I had no idea how or why he came back, but honestly I didn't care. I missed him and now that we were all on the same side I really wanted to tell him. I wanted to run into his arms, cry, while he strokes my hair and tells me that everything would be okay. I wanted him to forgive me and tell me that he loved me. I needed some fatherly love, and though Dirk is still my dad, I needed my real father. But he hadn't said anything, not even a smile. And then he says something that makes me snap.

"So now what are we going to do?"

It was that one sentence that threw me off. 'Now what are we going to do?' Anger boiled up inside as that line ran itself over and over in my mind. I exploded with rage.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone froze and stared at me.

"YOU WORTHLESS, SELF-CENTERED STUPID JERK!" I was starting to feel awful.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN COME BACK?! YOURE JUST GOING TO LEAVE AGAIN ARENT YOU?!" I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I was spilling too much.

"YOU DON'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING WHEN YOU COME BACK! YOU JUST…!" My voice is cut off by the sobs now erupting from me.

"YOU COME BACK and you don't even say anything!" My voice becomes smaller. Tears run heavily down my face. "I just want you to stop being such a jerk and tell me you love me! And that you forgive me!" They are staring at me in shock but im too upset to notice.

"Start being my Dad! Don't do this to me! Don't leave and then come back and act like I don't matter! It just hurts so….much!" Im sobbing too hard but I still try to speak. I put my face in my hands and muffle out the rest.

"SAY something dammit! Just say something…Im sorry." My voice becomes a whisper and I shake my head lightly. I hear nothing but after a moment I feel a hand lightly rested on my hed, tussling my hair soothingly.

"Oh Lloyd, I'm so sorry. I do love you, and I forgive you." I raise my head slightly but don't respond. "I didn't know you were in so much pain, I never knew. Im so sorry." I shake and pull away from him.

"You're lying. You hate me. You wish I was never born, you think im a burden." The tears race down faster and I try to look away.

"No Lloyd. You're not a burden, I'm glad you were born. I love you, and you…you were the most wonderful thing that happened to me. I love you more than anything, my beloved child." I crash myself into his chest, sobbing in the fabric of his clothes.

"Please….don't leave….me again. It….hurts…too…much." I hear a soft sad chuckle from him. "Oh, Lloyd. Ill never leave you again."

Hope builds up inside me and I smile. "Promise?" I whisper. I hear another laugh.

"I won't ever leave you, Lloyd. I love you, my most wonderful beloved son. I promise."

**THE END**

**End note: Review please! This is my first fanfic so no bad judging and stuff or I'll send Kratos to Judgment all you guys. **


End file.
